Benji (1974)
Benji is the first film in a series of five theatrical features about the golden mixed breed dog named Benji. It was written, produced, and directed by Joe Camp and filmed in and around Denton, Texas. Released in 1974, it was a critical and box office success, grossing $45 million on a budget of $500,000. The film also received an Academy Award nomination for the Best Original Song for the theme song "I Feel Love," written by Euel Box and performed by country singer Charlie Rich. The film was turned down for distribution by every studio in Hollywood and Camp had to form a distribution company to distribute the film worldwide, without the help of Hollywood. Despite the challenges, Variety reported that Benji ranked #3 among the top Box Office films of 1974. Plot Benji is a lovable stray dog living in a small Texas town where he befriends many of the locals: each calls him by a different name. The people he likes best is a local family, the Chapmans: local physician Dr. Chapman (Peter Breck), a widowed father of two school-age children, Paul and Cindy (Allen Fiuzat and Cynthia Smith, respectively); and their housekeeper Mary (Patsy Garrett). Benji visits the Chapman residence daily: Mary and the kids keep him well fed. They must keep this activity concealed from Dr. Chapman, who is wary of feeding stray animals (due to the possibility of germs) and doesn't want a stray dog hanging around. One day Benji befriends another stray dog — a Maltese that Mary names Tiffany. Eventually, Dr. Chapman finds out that Mary and the kids had been feeding stray dogs. Despite the kids' (especially Cindy's) tearful pleas, Dr. Chapman refuses to let them keep the dogs. Benji escorts Tiffany to his hideout — an old, abandoned house believed to be haunted. Three criminals and an accomplice named Linda (Deborah Walley) later break in and bring a kidnapped Paul and Cindy into the house. Benji rushes to "tell" Dr. Chapman and Mary of the kids' whereabouts but is shooed out by Mary, naturally not understanding the message Benji is trying to convey. Determined, Benji grabs the ransom note that Dr. Chapman had been showing to the police — but it gets taken from him, leaving him at a loss at what to do. Benji follows two policemen to the station but gets locked in. He seems doomed until he accidentally turns on a drive-through intercom with his paw, getting the attention of a janitor who lets him out. Benji returns to the old house, spots a draft of the ransom note, and an idea strikes him. He grabs the crumpled note and tries to flee but is grabbed by one of the kidnappers. Tiffany rushes out and bites the kidnapper on the shin, but gets a vicious kick in return that severely injures her. Benji races back to the Chapmans. Linda, who Benji knows has another copy of the ransom note in her purse, beats him there. As Dr. Chapman makes small talk with Linda (who seems to be friends with the Chapmans), Benji notices the purse which Linda dangles close to the floor. He attempts to grab it, but Mary starts to take him outside. Benji bites her, freeing himself, and snatches the purse, spilling its contents. They find the ransom note. Dr. Chapman confronts Linda and she bursts into tears, knowing she's about to be arrested. The police then follow Benji on foot to the kidnappers, who are arrested as they leave the house with Paul and Cindy in tow. Because of the dogs' heroics, Dr. Chapman decides to let Benji and Tiffany stay at their house for as long as they want — to the joy of Paul and Cindy. Cast * Higgins as Benji * Tiffany as Herself * Patsy Garrett as Mary * Cynthia Smith as Cindy Chapman * Allen Fiuzat as Paul Chapman * Peter Breck as Dr. Chapman * Frances Bavier as Cat Lady * Terry Carter as Officer Tuttle * Edgar Buchanan as Bill * Mark Slade as Mitch McConnell * Deborah Walley as Linda Fulmer * Christopher Connelley as Henry Newton * Tom Lester as Riley Bonner * Herb Vigran as Lt. Samuels * Larry Swartz as Floyd * J.D. Young as Second Policeman * Erwin Hearne as Mr. Harvey * Katie Hearne as Mrs. Harvey * Don Puckett as Plainclothesman * Ed DeLatte as Bob Fielding * Victor Raider-Wexler as Payton Murrah * Charles Starkey as Custodian * Ben Vaughn as Man * Joey Camp as Newspaper Boy * Vicki Vanston as Girl 1 * Jacqueline Ann Smith as Girl 2 * Bill King as Groundskeeper * Robert Thomas as Second Custodian * Rene Marrou as Benji's Owner * Biff Painter as Store Burglar * January L'Angelle as Student Category:Movies